


Beneath the Surface

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Moonlight (2016)
Genre: Black Romance, Drabble, M/M, POV Original Character, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: A quick look into Chiron and Kevin's rekindled relationship told from an original character's point of view.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another in this fandom. I am obsessed, I tell ya! I have the DVD on pre-order and my wife asked how long it would take me to wear it out before I'd need to buy another copy. I laughed and said about a month. Yeah, definitely obsessed...

Ronnie's been working at the diner since he was a teenager, over 40 years ago. He's seen a lot of things go down, seen all sorts walk through that door. Really, he's seen it all, he thinks. That is until this young man walks in late one night. Tall, dark and handsome with wary eyes wandering around like he's looking for trouble. Ronnie can't quite get a read on him though. Something about him is slightly off, like he's ready to go to war, yet not necessarily to start it.

Then suddenly Kevin looks up at the bell and grins. “Yo, Chiron,” he calls. “Take a seat. I'll be right with ya.”

Ronnie realizes this is the friend Kevin had mentioned last week, the one who might be coming to visit. He watches Kevin work his other tables before heading his friend's way. The closer he gets the more the friend clocks his approach and Ronnie gets this inkling something else is going on, something deep beneath the surface. Kevin has had others come into the diner, especially his son. But there's something special about this one. It becomes more obvious when Kevin claps him on the shoulder. The stranger, Chiron, ducks his head, returning a shier version of a smile.

Ronnie cooks the next couple orders while Kevin takes a break to sit with his friend, observing their interaction. It's what he does. People watch. And he can't help noticing how little Kevin and the other man touch. Yet they look into each other's eyes as if they want to. As if they already are, using their gazes instead of hands. Funny that. Ronnie woulda never pegged Kevin as gay. Now? Whatever he is has this guy staring at him like he shines brighter than the sun and moon combined. And Kevin, this kid, this grown man he thought he'd gotten to know pretty well in the last six months they've been working together, is staring right back.

Ronnie thinks back, trying to remember the last time he's seen two people so in love, but he can't recall a single one...


End file.
